keijofandomcom-20200215-history
Nozomi Kaminashi/Relationships
}} Family Megumi Kaminashi & Takeru Kaminashi Megumi and Takeru are Nozomi's younger siblings. She cares deeply about them, and wanting to bring her family out of poverty. Nobuo Kaminashi Despite saying that he will do anything for his daughter, Nobou runs away when Nozomi asks for money. Mitsuki Kaminashi Mitsuki is Nozomi's late mother. At some point, Mitsuki was hospitalized. When Nozomi was still a child, Mitsuki eventually passed away, while Nozomi helplessly cried. Right before her death, Mitsuki told Nozomi, as the eldest daughter, to take care of her siblings. Friends Sayaka Miyata Sayaka is Nozomi's first opponent after she decides to try Keijo, defeating her on their trial match. They later participate in both the first and second exam. Their bond grows on the second exam, when Sayaka is threatened by Sachiko Yamikumo, as Nozomi cheers her up. Following Nozomi's defeat at the hands of Hanabi Kawai, Sayaka also cheers her up, telling her to get stronger together. Both get the same room upon entering Setouchi Keijo Training School. Despite this, Sayaka is occasionally bothered with Nozomi's careless tendencies, such as stripping naked in front of her without explaining anything. Nozomi also tends to make fun of Sayaka's bust size. Mei Matsumoto Nozomi meets her on the first exam. While Nozomi takes the exam on her first try, Matsumoto has been participates three times, but is never able to pass at all. Thus Nozomi nicknames her "Repeater". Nozomi thanks her for giving a helpful instance on the final test of the first exam. Yuko Oshima Nozomi first meets her on the first exam. However, they start to get along on the second exam. Yume Miki Miki is Nozomi's first opponent on the final exam. Nozomi states that Miki is stronger than her when they fights. However, Nozomi is able to defeat her. Hanabi Kawai Hanabi is Nozomi's last opponent on the final exam. Nozomi praises Hanabi upon knowing that Hanabi is capable of targeting any weak spots in the human body. In turn, Hanabi respects Nozomi greatly. Since Hanabi is too talented in sports, her friends are irritated, but Nozomi is the first to be able to rival her. Thus, thanks to Nozomi, Hanabi is finally able to enjoy sports for the first time. Non Toyoguchi Both are fellow Room 309's residences. Nozomi addresses Non by her first name. In turn, Non calls her "Nozomin". Both have clumsy tendencies. Kazane Aoba Both are fellow Room 309's residences. During the "Hip-Toss" training, Nozomi figures out that Kazane is able to predict the landing spot by using her right hand. Thus, she decides to get along with her. In turn, Kazane is initially irritated, as Nozomi keeps forcing her. However, after asking for advise to her sister, Kazane began to get along with Nozomi. After the end of the "Hip-Toss" training, Nozomi gives her some confidence. Kotone Fujisaki Kotone is Nozomi's opponent on the class exchange match. Nozomi is surprised upon knowing that Kotone's butt is almost moving automatically. However, Nozomi is not impressed as Kotone claims that she doesn't interest to fight in Keijo. As such, Kotone always turns her back to her opponents. However, Nozomi is the first to be able to make Kotone turns around to show her face. In turn, Kotone claims that Nozomi is the first opponent that she really wants to defeat. After being defeated by Nozomi, Kotone learns how to enjoy being compete with someone in Keijo matches. When Nozomi figures out that Kotone is a fujoshi, Nozomi claims that it is not weird to have an interest towards men. Mio Kusakai Mio knows Nozomi as Hanabi tells her about Nozomi. Mio first meets Nozomi on the day of the entrance ceremony, and immediately starts to flirt with her. Mio later routinely teases Nozomi. Rin Rokudo Nozomi first meets Rin right after her fight against Nagisa Ujibe. Rin states that Nozomi is stronger than anyone in the regular class, thus Nozomi needs to advance to the Elite Class. Upon entering the Elite Class, Nozomi and Rin are on good terms. Atsuko Yoshida Both are fellow Infighters and are on good terms. Usagi Tsukishita As Mio's admirer, Usagi feels jealous of how Nozomi gets closer to Mio. Despite this, when Nozomi states that she will invite Usagi to lunch with Mio, Usagi refuses, claiming that she just wants to admire her. While Nozomi considers that her personality is annoying. After being defeated by Nozomi, Usagi learns how to enjoy fighting in Keijo. Saya Kogatana Nozomi and Kogatana are in the same team on the final battle of the East-West War. Kogatana tries to help Nozomi, when she is cornered by Kaya Sakashiro, but Kogatana is defeated. After officially become Keijo players, the two are on good terms, as Nozomi helps her to invent a new technique. Setouchi Keijo Training School Nagisa Ujibe Ujibe is one of the teaching staff at Setouchi. Nozomi already knows about Ujibe since the second exam. She tends to make fun of Ujibe for being fat, calling her "Walrus". Despite this, Nozomi still respects her greatly. Upon graduating, Nozomi is willing to bow down while stating that she will never forget what she has learned from Ujibe. Hitomi Hokuto Hokuto is one of the teaching staff at Setouchi. Nozomi claims that Hokuto only gives physical training to her and her friends, which causing them exhausted. Despite this, Nozomi still respects her as she defends Hokuto and Kobayakawa when Suruga's teacher mocks them. Miku Kobayakawa Kobayakawa is one of the teaching staff at Setouchi. Nozomi tends to ignore Kobayakawa during her lecture. In turn, Kobayakawa tends to shoot Nozomi by using a pen to rebuke her. Despite this, Nozomi still respects her as she defends Hokuto and Kobayakawa when Suruga's teacher mocks them. Suruga Keijo Training School Maya Sakashiro Nozomi and Maya share the same nickname for being called as the "Ribbon Girl". Maya stops Nozomi when she tries to approach her mother, Ayako Sakashiro for mocking Setouchi's faculty. Thus, Nozomi and Maya start to share a rivalry. Nozomi fights Maya on the final battle of the eleventh East-West War, and ultimately manages to defeat her. Right after the end of the East-West War, Maya helps Nozomi in order to rehabilitate her breasts. Initially, Nozomi is confused on why Maya tries to help her. As such, she presumes that Maya feels responsible. Nozomi then asks Maya to have a rematch, which Maya agrees while telling that she will not lose again. Hikari Muromachi Hikari warns Nozomi right before the final match of the eleventh East-West War. Despite this, Hikari is later able to get along with her. Hikari is willing to congratulate her. Moreover, Hikari states that she is interested with Setouchi's training method. Others Taichi Omotenishi Taichi is Nozomi's neigbour. Before Nozomi attends Setouchi Keijo Training School, both attend the Shinkou High School. Initially, Taichi opposes Nozomi to compete in Keijo. However, after being defeated Taichi accepts Nozomi's decision. Kobayashi Nozomi calls him "Koba-sen". He is Nozomi's teacher during her time in Shinkou. Kobayashi tells Nozomi each time she gets an offer to join athletic colleges. However, Nozomi always refuses since she decides to become a Keijo player. Kobayashi then warns her for competing in Keijo, bringing her to the Keijo Stadium. Despite this, Kobayashi tells her that Nozomi should decide her career on her own. Category:Relationships